londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Wednesday 19th February 2014' *Black Park: 4 Common Crossbill, 2 Mealy Redpoll (one ringed in Norway), Red Kite, 50 Chaffinch (C. Lamsdell) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 6 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: drake Pintail, Corn Bunting, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, Spotted Redshank, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Oystercatcher, Curlew, Chiffchaff, 16 Skylark, 20 Meadow Pipit, 16 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing (Kev Jarvis) *Lee Valley Riding Centre: 35 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 7 Blackbird, 4 Chaffinch, 1 Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail (Daniel Whitelegg). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Firecrest (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: dusk. 12 Egyptian Goose, 2 Pintail, 3 Bittern, 8 Snipe, 252 Ring-necked Parakeet N/NW to roost, 46 Redwing, 4 Stonechat (R.Kaye) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 10 Tufted Duck, 7 Little Grebe, 8 Teal, 2 Grey Wagtail (Jonathan Nasir) blog *Putney Lower Common: c50 Redwing, Kingfisher along Beverley Brook, pair of Long-tailed Tits nest building (David Wills). *Rainham, Stone Barges: 1st winter Iceland Gull on the gantry 0850hrs (Neville Smith). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Little Grebe (one new), 5 Great Crested Grebe (one new), 2 Peregrine pr circling high over Cricket Pen area 31 1130, c25 Lesser Black-backed Gull and c210 Herring Gull (personal site records) feeding playing fields a38 at 0640 before BH & Common_Gulls arrived, 260 Woodpigeon N 0750-0800, f Blackcap Rose Wheel border a17 (birdman_euston) *Staines Moor: Short Eared Owl showing well from 14:50. was mobbed by crows and it flew over the trees towards the reservoir. It returned about 20 minutes later and was hunting untill dark, 3 Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark, 4 Little Egret (Jack B) 1 Redpoll (sp.?), 4 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, 100+ Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 1 Buzzard, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Water Pipit, 30 Meadow Pipit, 150 Starlings (Tom Gibson) Short-eared Owl at 1630 for 10mins, not seen after that (Keith Kerr). *Stoneleigh (The Glade): 8 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Siskin and Goldfinch in one flock early am (Neil Batten). *Trent Park: Firecrest singing male Moat Wood (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm: 3 Red Kite, 4 Common Buzzard, 2 Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 9 Linnet, 3 Lesser Redpoll, m Reed Bunting, 5 singing Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Common Snipe (Nick Croft/Tim Harris). 'Tuesday 18th February 2014' *Battersea Park Lake: f Sparrowhawk failed to catch small bird high up, 3 Red-crested Pochard (2 drakes), 4 Great Crested Grebe 2pr - 1 in courtship display & other at nest, 2 Grey Herons nests vanished? definitely fewer nests than few years ago (Michael Mac). *Blackheath: Blackcap (James Lowen). *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe, 31 Common Snipe, Water Rail, 5 Egyptian Goose, Little Egret (Steve Blake, Nick Haslett). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, House Sparrow, 8 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes:Yellow-legged Gull 3rd-w, Spotted Redshank, 2 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, Water Rail, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis) *Fulham: Fulham Broadway - Grey Wagtail heard on roof tops (Neil Anderson) *Highams Park Lake: 2 Goosander pr, 4 Pochard, 25+ Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorants, 5 Gadwall, Ring-necked Parakeet (Daniel Whitelegg) *Islington N7: 3 Ring-necked Parakeets in Mary Mag. Ch Yard. Have they ever breed in LBI? (Alastair Rae) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Firecrest (Stuart Fisher) *Limehouse: 100+ Cormorants on Thames at 5pm (Paul Hyland). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 5 Redpoll, Jack Snipe (on marsh), 8 Fieldfare W, 11 Redwing (WWT). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: m Sparrowhawk, Redwing (Rich Petley). *Regent's Park: 2 Sparrowhawks pr displaying, Oystercatcher N 8.38am, Water Rail winter-1st Wetland Pen area 32 pm, 18 Redwings, 2 Lesser Redpolls (Tony Duckett). *South Ruislip: 15+ Linnet in alders in Stonefield Rd Industrial Estate and singing Grey Wagtail on Homebase in Victoria Rd (Bill Haines). S Ruislip ref TQ115855 BH - OS ref fills a gap in DT's sites db so pls don't remove thx b_e *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl again at 16:55 (Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 30+ Lapwings, Little Grebe (Sue Giddens) *Stoneleigh (The Glade): 15 Lesser Redpoll, 6 Siskin and 5 Goldfinch in one flock early am (Neil Batten). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 35 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting, 8 Teal, 3 Mandarin (John Colmans). *Wanstead Flats: 2 adult Mediterranean Gull (5 birds now this winter) (DH), 8+ Skylark (3 display song flights), 5 Meadow Pipit, 15+ Linnet, 6 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, Kestrel, 13 Shoveler, trilling Little Grebe on Alex (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: report of Pheasant by stables (first record for 2 years), Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 2-3 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Lesser Redpoll, flock of 10+ Goldfinch, 10+ Redwing (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft). *Westcombe Woods (Greenwich): 64 Jackdaws flew in to roost from direction of Greenwich Park (Joe Beale) *West Harrow: female Blackcap in garden (male yesterday) (Alex Massey). 'Monday 17th February 2014' *Addlestone: 1 Red Kite over M25 just SE of junction 11 (Andy Culshaw). *Alexandra Park: 21 Shoveler Wood Green Res 1730, 5 Lesser Redpoll on feeders in garden behind Boating Lake (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Badly injured fox in trees behind main hide limping slowly on three legs (Edgar de Jarnac). Did you contact the RSPCA? The Fox Project may be able to help if RSPCA busy. *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Song Thrush, 8 Redwing, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Clapton Station: male Blackcap singing am (Jamie Partridge) *Gunpowder Park: 12 Skylark 2 singers, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Bullfinch, Siskin, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Hampstead: Tawny Owl calling at dusk in Church Row (John Colmans) St-John-at-Hampstead Churchyard grid ref TQ 2622 8557 *Highams Park Lake: female Goosander (Daniel Whitelegg) *Lee Valley, Bowyers Water: drake Goosander, Little Egret (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: 2 Smew m f (Mike Oakland) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 10 Redwing (Rich Petley) *Mudchute Farm: Chiffchaff singing (Sean Huggins) *Pinner: Lesser Redpoll over (Jon Ridge). *Sewardstone Marsh: 4 Wigeon, 2 Greylag Goose N, female Stonechat, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Southgate: Oak Hill College - 2 Egyptian Geese at 9am (Carl Dorey) *Staines Moor: 3 Goosander (2 drakes) on R Colne, Water Rail, 2 Raven (Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Jack Snipe (C.Lamsdell) *Stoneleigh (The Glade): 5 Lesser Redpolls, 8 Siskin and 5 Goldfinches in one flock in ash trees early am (Neil Batten). *Trent Park: Firecrest '''in laurels at bottom of slope down from obelisk at c12:00 (Phil Rhodes); Woodcock, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Robert Callf); '''Firecrest (Rough Lot) c15:30 pm, Goldcrest, Tawny Owl h, 6 Redwing, Common Buzzard, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Tufted Duck m f, 12 Mandarin 9m 3f (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: Grey Wagtail (Adam Winstanley) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Stonechat m 2f alongside canal footpath at bombcrater field (Adam Winstanley) *West Harrow: male Blackcap in garden (Alex Massey) 'Sunday 16th February 2014' *Abney Park Cemetery: 2 Stock Dove, vocal Tawny Owl, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker pr courting, Goldcrest, 3 Redwing, Greenfinch (TeRNS) *Alexandra Park: 14 Shoveler Wood Green Res, drake Common Teal Boating Lake but no sign of Smew, also 2 Redpoll in nearby garden one possibly Mealy (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: WeBS highlights- 45 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 137 Teal, 216 Tufted Duck, 34 Pochard, 3 Water Rail, 2 Lapwing, 31 Common Snipe (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Redwing, Goldcrest, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: possible Caspian Gull (but identification difficult for a non-gull expert - it seemed to me to be a third-winter CG based on somewhat flat forehead shape + slight amount of streaking on back of head + relatively straight bill with little gonys angle) (James Palmer) *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard NW at 15:50, 5-6 Lesser Redpoll in alders at Sanctuary Pond (Frank Nugent); Water Rail in wet stuff at same spot ca same time (Jonathan Cooke). *Islington EC1 (City Rd): Buzzard circling c10:00hrs (Observer ?) *Lee Valley Riding School: 20+ Redwing first field (Sue Barry) *London Wetland Centre: Brambling, 3 Bittern, 3 Shelduck, 2 Pintail pr, Chiffchaff, 4+ Cetti's Warblers (not in full song) and Water Rail calling, 6 Common Snipe, m Kestrel (Martin Honey); 29 Egyptian Goose, Tawny Owl, Mealy Redpoll, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Nathusius Pipistrelle on the Peacock Tower- taken into care (R.Kaye); Stonechat, Caspian Gull grazing marsh (WWT website). *M25/M3 junction: 5 Common Buzzard together (Lee Dingain). *Osterley Park: 300+ Black-headed Gull, Common Buzzard, 3 Cormorant, 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, 30+ Jackdaw, Little Grebe, Little Owl, 2 Mandarin, 3 Mistle Thrush, 9 Pied Wagtail, 30+ Redwing, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Shoveler (Richard Woolley). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 8 Stock Dove and 635 Woodpigeon N 0715-0815 (birdman_euston) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl (NE corner from 16:30), Woodcock (in NE corner after dark), Water Pipit (SW corner), Water Rail (along Colne in large willow clump), Cetti's Warbler (NE corner), 4 Stonechat, 2 Red Kite, Little Egret (Colne), 9 Reed Bunting, 8 Skylark, 2+ Common Buzzard, 22 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 20 Pied Wagtail, 20 Meadow Pipit, 8 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe (Lee Dingain) record shot of Short-eared Owl here *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 2 Black-necked Grebe (S Basin), Slavonian Grebe, male Scaup (N Basin), Mediterranean Gull adult (N Basin- also gets on nearby Town Farm School playing field) (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Stanwell Moor: Bittern, Water Rail (Lee Dingain). *Thames Putney Barnes Bridges: WeBS highlights- 2 Greylag, 2 Egyptian Geese,115 Mallard, 181 Teal, Common Seal actively fishing against the tide- seen several times betw Beverley Brook mouth & Hammersmith Bridge mostly underwater (Neil Anderson) *Thames Putney downstream to Battersea Bridge: at mouth of Wandle - 6 Gadwall 3pr and 17 Teal 6pr 5m & numerous BH Gulls; elsewhere - 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Egyptian Geese pr, 20+ Cormorants on barges (half Continental race) & usual Gulls (lg nos BH) (Angus Innes) *Trent Park: 2 Firecrest incl male feeding in laurel along ditch Rough Lot 13:10-13:18hrs, 5 Common Buzzard together calling over Rough Lot 13:00hrs (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat pr still in SW corner of bomb crater field (Lol Bodini). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Teal, Goosander, Goldeneye (Simon Bradley) *Waterworks NR: 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Shoveler 2pr, Teal, Green Woodpecker, Snipe and Water Rail (Susan Huckle); 2 Gadwall pr, Little Grebe (Sue Barry) *Wraysbury GPs: 3 Goosander m 2f, 7 Goldeneye 3m 4f, Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 50 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 4 Herons, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Shovelers, 4 Scaup m 3f, 4 Great Crested Grebe (Thomas Gibson) TG thx for m/f split but pls note - LNHS' data extractor can't tally total no from that alone - always specify tot indivs in front of species name breakdown after per edit above b_e *West Dulwich: Red Admiral butterfly seen in garden (Paul Collins) 'Saturday 15th February 2014' Barn Owls: Please support the Barn Owl Trust's anti-poisoning campaign - info & petition here. *Alexandra Park: red-head Smew briefly in bay behind island Boating Lake 0730 but not since, also drake Teal with duck Mallard, 13 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 2 Lesser Redpoll in garden behind Boating Lake (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones et al); 7 Pochard, Little Grebe, no sign of Smew pm either (Matt Reed). *Beddington Farmlands: adult Kittiwake N at 09:06, also Little Egret, Peregrine, 2 Egyptian Geese, Shelduck, Greylag, Common Snipe (David Campbell, Roger Browne, Kevin Guest et al). *Brent Reservoir: 36 Pochard, 200+ Tufted Duck, Little Egret, 2 Snipe (Roy Beddard, Andrew Self). *Crayford Marshes: 6 Yellow-legged Gull (2 ad & 4 1st-w), Spotted Redshank, 2 Curlew, Oystercatcher, c300 Dunlin, 300 Lapwing, 53 Redshank (Kev Jarvis). *Epping Forest/Connaught Water: male Goosander, 2 Coal Tits just north of lake, Nuthatch and Treecreeper c300m further north, 2 Buzzards over (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Gunnersbury Park: 250+ Black-headed Gull mostly on flooded playing fields, Coal Tit, Common Gull, 3 Cormorant, Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Grey Heron, Herring Gull, Jay, 15+ Mallard incl leucistic female on Potomac Pond, Redwing, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet (Richard Woolley). *Lea Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba: WeBS count - f Goosander, 99 Wigeon, 8 Shoveler, 27 Gadwall, Water Rail, Snipe, 7 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Buzzard, Kestrel, 5 Fieldfare, Bullfinch, singing Cetti's Warbler (Nigel May). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern S side main lake, Brambling feeders nr Explore, pr Shelduck, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Peregrine on Ch X Hospital, Great Spotted Woodpecker on feeders, Sparrowhawk (Martin Honey/Angus Innes) *Margravine Cemetery: c20 Redwing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk (3pm) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northolt & Greenford CP: 6 Shoveler (my highest count here), 3 Snipe, 10 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Pinner HA5: Red Kite SE at 16:05 (Jon Ridge). *Staines Reservoir: drake Scaup, Black-necked Grebe, Kittiwake, 5+ Goldeneye on North Basin, Great Northern Diver on South Basin (Paul Sell). *Wanstead Flats: adult Mediterranean Gull still (Tony Brown) *West Hampstead: Yellowhammer in gdn feeding below feeders (Steve Leeke) 'Friday 14th February 2014' *Alexandra Palace: Smew for c30min at 11am back of island on boating lake, also Little Grebe and male Teal (Dawn Painter); and at 3.45 fishing actively in same spot, also 60 Redwing on top field behind cafe (Jonathan Cooke). *Brent Reservoir: 33 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Lapwing (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 5 Redwing, 4 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: male Marsh Harrier, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (ad & 2nd-w), Spotted Redshank, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper, 10 Snipe, Oystercatcher, Curlew, c400 Lapwing, 16 Redwing (Kev Jarvis) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest left roost in laurel hedge in court side early am, singing Goldcrest, 220+ Jackdaw in Epping Forest roost, Sparrowhawk by Snaresbrook tube stn (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Oystercatcher S down river 0655hrs, Jack Snipe, 8 Redwing, 3 Redpoll, Peregrine (Adam Salmon); Bittern showing well am nr Dulverton hide then flew over to main channel, 2 Shelduck, Snipe (Nick S) *Northolt & Greenford CP: 6 Shoveler 3m 3f, male Teal on flooded scrape (Martin Smith) *Wanstead Flats: adult Mediterranean Gull still (Dan Hennessy) 'Thursday 13th February 2014' *Alexandra Park: female Smew and male Teal still on boating lake 10am (Stephen Middleton). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 7 Redwing (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 3 Rock Pipit, Spotted Redshank, 6 Corn Bunting, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 6 Little Egret, Water Rail, fem Peregrine, Oystercatcher, 8 Snipe, 14 Skylark (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 8 Shelduck, 192 Teal, 19 Tufted Duck, 20 Redshank, Common Sandpiper (John Archer). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl, Nuthatch calling, 2 Redwing (Charlie Farrell). *London Wetland Centre: 5 Snipe, Jack Snipe, Mealy Redpoll, 4 Redpoll, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Shelduck, 2 Great Crested Grebe pr displaying (Adam Salmon); Yellow-legged Gull 1w (R.Kaye). *Regent's Park: Chiffchaff Longbridge sanctuary area 35, Blackcap m Leaf Yard Wood area 40, 26 Goldfinch winter-high (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: Buzzard over 11.00-11.15 with distinct white patch on outer upper left wing (J.Wilczur). *St James's Park: adult Yellow-legged Gull on lake at 12.30 (Andrew Self). *Staines Reservoir: winter-plumage Slavonian Grebe still in NW corner of North Basin, drake Scaup also on North Basin (Bill Haines). *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Common Snipe (Conrad Ellam). *Thorney CP: 5 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch pr, 7 Pochards, 3 Gadwall, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 6 Chaffinch, 7 Siskins, Grey Heron, 7 Great Crested Grebes, 45 Black-headed Gulls, Herring Gull, 2 Common Gulls, 3 Cormorants (Sue Giddens). *Trent Park: Red Kite (Robin White per RM Callf). *Wanstead Flats: un-ringed adult Mediterranean Gull, 4-5 Skylark, 6 Shoveler, 2f Pochard, m Teal, 10 Tufted Duck, Meadow Pipit, 2 Redwing (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 30+ Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 7+ Siskin, 2+ Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, displaying Stock Dove, Redwing (Nick Croft). *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook, 170 Lesser Black-backed Gulls and 3 Great Black-backed Gulls on fields (Bob Smith). 'Wednesday 12th February 2014' *Alexandra Park: female Smew still on boating lake 11am, also male Teal and Greylag Goose (ring number 5240892) (Stephen Middleton) *Bedfont Lakes CP: m Smew on South Lake (Andy Baxter, Adam Cheeseman) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Yellow-legged Gull (ad & 2 2nd-w), Spotted Redshank, Oystercatcher, c500 Lapwing, Curlew, c350 Dunlin, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis) *Fairlop Waters: Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Harrow-on-the-Hill: Treecreeper in St Mary's churchyard 08:50 (patch tick) (Alex Massey) *Kensal Green: Nuthatch calling (Charlie Farrell) *Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: 4 Smew (adult drake & 3 red-heads), 20+ Redwing, 30+ Siskin (Simon Papps) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 13 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, Kingfisher, f Sparrowhawk, singing Nuthatch (Gilberts Slade), Redwing, 87 Tufted Duck, Egyptian Goose, 5+ Ring-necked Parakeet, Grey Wagtail, 7 Goldfinch (Stuart Fisher) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 4 Little Egrets betw 2 rivers (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 49 Wigeon, 4 Snipe, 49 Lapwing (WWT website); Yellow-legged Gull 1w (R.Kaye) *Loughton: Tube Stn - 8 Redwing (Barry Jones) *Scadbury Park: 6 Moorhen, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4 Mistle Thrush, Redwing, Jackdaw, 50+ Parakeets (Andy Meaton) *Swanley Park: Coot (very unusual), Sparrowhawk, 30+ Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush (Andy Meaton) *Thorney CP: 2 Teal, 3 Mute Swan, 6 Cormorant, Kingfisher in front of hide, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Common Gulls, Grey Heron, 6 Pochards, 7 Great Crested Grebes (Sue Giddens) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 22 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 Teal, Coot (unusual at Darlands) (John Colmans) *Walton-on-Thames: Mediterranean Gull 2nd-yr still at Cowey Sale (Surrey Bird Club) *West Drayton: 10 Lapwings over (Sue Giddens) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 11th February 2014' *Alexandra Park: female Smew still on boating lake 1000-1030 (Barbara Squire); still 1615 (RBA); also 17 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 2 Common Teal pr Tunnel Res (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 4 Redwing (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: adult Caspian Gull, 2 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 63 Golden Plover, c850 Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, Cetti's Warbler, c86 Redshank, c700 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Firecrest in hollies along west boundary of Court at 10:15, Lesser Redpoll over, Grey Wagtail, 8 Shoveler, 3 Redwing (Stuart Fisher). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 88 Teal, 4 Snipe, 2 Great Crested Grebe pr weed-dancing in rain, Bearded Tit ''' heard calling (WWT website); '''Caspian Gull 2w (same bird as on 9th- it has a broken leg), 80 Herring Gulls (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Egret, Little Owl, 85 Redwing, 40 Fieldfare, 6 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Greylag Goose, 11 Pochard, Water Rail, wintering Chiffchaff, 4 Redwing, singing Dunnock (TeRNS) *Thorney CP: Kingfisher, 9 Pochards, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, 4 Siskins, 2 Gadwall, 4 Cormorants, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 2 Bullfinch over concrete bridge turn right and they are on the right in the bushes (Sue Giddens) *Walton-on-Thames: Mediterranean Gull 2nd-yr 3cy showing well & coming to bread on Thames at Cowey Sale. NB Walton Lane is closed due to flooding (no access to Cowey Sale car park). Best to park in Ashley Close off Oatlands Dr (A3050) & walk the short distance north to Walton Bridge, turning south into Walton Ln. The bird is between bridge & flooded car park (Lee Dingain) pics). *Wanstead Flats: 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 5 Skylark, 15+ Linnet, 11 Tufted Duck (jub), 4 Shoveler on floods, Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft). 'Monday 10th February 2014' *Alexandra Park: female Smew Boating Lake 1650-1840 at least - first site record since 1987 (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: 35+ Pochard, 200+ Tufted Duck, Lapwing, 32+ Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Redwing, Goldcrest, 6 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: male Ruff, 4 Rock Pipit, 5 Little Egret, Water Rail, Common Sandpiper, 3 Stonechat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, male Peregrine, c150 Redshank, c500 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 8 Shelduck, 58 Teal, 30 Tufted Duck, 9 Redshank, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: 5 Goldfinches, Siskin, 5 Lesser Redpolls in alder on edge of Sanctuary Pond, Sparrowhawk Vale of Heath (Klemens Felder) *Harefield: Grand Union Canal - Woodcock N over Moorhall Rd 11:00am, 8 Little Egret on flooded field, Red Kite over (Richard Francis). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern showed well nr WWF hide, Brambling at feeders nearby, 2 Jack Snipe scrape, 10 Snipe, Water Rail showed well in cut reeds nr feeders, male Sparrowhawk hunting Sn!pe, 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 49 Wigeon, 7 Herring Gulls at high tide (70 yesterday with 70 over river) (J.Wilczur, R.Kaye et al). *Loughton: Tube Stn - c20 Redwing (noisy dawn chorus) (Barry Jones). *St James's Park: 5 Egyptian Geese pr with 3 goslings (Andrew Self) *Staines Moor: 3 Red Kite over together, 6 Tufted Duck on Moor Ln pond (Lee Dingain); 45+ Meadow Pipit, 40+ Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark all very vocal, 16 Fieldfare, 7 Little Grebe, 5 Lapwing, 2 Stonechat m&f, Little Egret (Keith Kerr). *Stoneleigh: 9 Siskin perched in ash trees on The Glade, also Blue-fronted Amazon Parrot again, with escort of 10 Ring-necked Parakeets (Neil Batten). *Thorney CP: Greenfinch, Chaffinch, Green Woodpecker, Redwing, 11 Siskins, 2 Bullfinches pr, 9 Great Crested Grebes, Little Grebe, Red Kite over, Buzzard over, Jay, Reed Bunting, Grey Heron, 4 Cormorants, 3 Song Thrushes, Mute Swan, 2 Canada Geese, 2 Pochards (Sue Giddens). *Tyttenhanger GP: 16 Tree Sparrow, 238+ Fieldfare, 45+ Redwing, Common Snipe, Red Kite (Steve Blake). *Valentines Park Ilford: 2 Grey Heron pair back on nest tree (Barbara Miller). 'Sunday 9th February 2014' *Alexandra Park: 15 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 100+ Redwing, 2 Lesser Redpoll nr Boating Lake (Bob Watts); Fieldfare among many Redwing back field next to café 1pm (Dawn Painter). *Arthur Jacob NR: 6 Little Egret, 35 Wigeon, 2 Egyptian Geese (Thomas Gibson). *Bedfords Park: Firecrest in holly around visitor centre, 3 Coal Tit (Steve Bacon) *Bowyers Water: 2 Goosander (G Howie). *Brent Reservoir: 42 Pochard, 200+ Tufted Duck, 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 29 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail, 4 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, Bullfinch (Brent Birders, NW London RSPB). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Cormorant, Mandarin, 15 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Burgess Park: 2 Pochard, 30 Tufted Ducks (Richard Bonser). *Cheshunt GP: 2 red-head Smew, 3 Goosander, Cetti's Warbler (James Palmer). *Cornmill Meadows: Shelduck, 100+ Lapwing, 65+ Wigeon, 120+ Black-headed Gulls, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 15 Redwing, 20+ Gadwall, 10+ Shoveler, 60+ Teal, 3 Pied Wagtail, 6+ Mute Swan (Daniel Whitelegg). *Cranford CP: 6 Fieldfare, Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Meadow Pipit (T James). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Yellow-legged Gull (ad & 2 2nd-w), 4 Curlew, 3 Little Egret, 45 Redshank, c350 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Curlew, 500 Dunlin, 19 Wigeon, 23 Shoveler, 150 Gadwall (John Archer). *Dartford Marshes: 1st-winter Caspian Gull in flooded fields along Bob Dunn Way mid-morning (Richard Bonser). *Dulwich Wood: Firecrest in holly undergrowth 100m up fr Grange Ln entrance on right (D Culley). *East India Dock Basin: ad Iceland Gull midday (Birdguides) Any more info on this? In the basin or river? Thanks Hyland *Fishers Green: 4 Goosander pr on Seventy Acres Lake then joined another pr on Hooks Marsh Lake, with female Goldeneye and 5 Smew 3f 2m (Ben Green) *Foxham Gardens N19: fr kids playground 11:00-12:00 - 6+ House Sparrows, Sparrowhawk, Heron, Pied Wagtail - 16 spp (Chris Bird, Adam Bird) *Greenwich Peninsula: Yellow-legged Gull by O2 but no sign of EIDB Iceland 13-14h (James Lowen) *Grovelands Park: 2 Firecrest male calling & displaying to female holly nr Ranger's Hut (Robert Callf). *Gunpowder Park: Little Owl, 4 singing Skylark, 14+ Meadow Pipit, female Stonechat, Goldcrest, Siskin and 12+ Lesser Redpoll, 3 Bullfinch, 3 Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Hall Marsh Scrape: 4 Rook, c15 Jackdaw, male Stonechat (G Howie). *Hampstead Heath: Siskin and 9 Lesser Redpolls in alder & birch trees not far fr bird feeder, 3 Goldcrests and Treecreeper Sandy Heath (Klemens Felder). Where is the bird feeder you refer to? Cunningham The feeders are within the fenced off area of Bird Sanctuary Pond - easily viewable fr main path betw Boating Pond / Bird Sanctuary Pond & South Meadow - see excellent map on cityoflondon.gov.uk website Bird *Hooks Marsh Lake: 3 Smew (2 drakes) (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Little Gull winter-1st adult winter early am (Martin Honey, R.Kaye), Brambling, 4 Redpoll, 2 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, Jack Snipe, 4+ Common Snipe (Martin Honey); also Golden Plover W, Caspian Gull 2nd-winter, Yellow-legged Gull 1st-winter, 2 Bittern, Mealy Redpoll (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur et al) *Potters Bar: Red Kite low over town centre at 1020 (Martin Shepherd). *Rotherhithe: Great Black-backed Gull Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: 2 Raven seen fr gate at south end 0930-1100, 2 Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Skylark, Kestrel, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush (A. Luscombe). Access severely restricted due to flooding - access possible fr Stanwell Moor with care. LD *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver, 3 Black-necked Grebe, 225 Wigeon, 3 Little Grebe (Stuart Fisher) *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler still by boardwalk to Staines Moor (Twitter) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 37 Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, wintering Chiffchaff, 7 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, male Reed Bunting (TeRNS) *Swanley Park: 3 Greylag Geese, 4 Cormorant, Kestrel, 4 Mistle Thrush, 15 Redwing (Andy Meaton) *Walthamstow FB: Lapwing (Paul Whiteman) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Green Sandpiper in overflow channel alongside High Maynard, f Goosander on HM, 3 Goldeneye Lockwood (Paul Whiteman); Common Sandpiper on No5 (per P. Lambert) *Wandsworth Common: Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, 3 singing Song Thrush, 17 Shoveler, 4 Cormorant (Nick Rutter) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook (Bob Smith) *Wraysbury GPs: north of Wraysbury stn - 2 Great Crested Grebe, m Goosander, 25 Redwing, Red Kite, 150 Tufted Duck (Thomas Gibson). Flooding is very bad here too - it's not worth going to the brook side or trying to pass across Welley Rd. TG 'Saturday 8th February 2014' *Alexandra Park: 13 Shoveler Wood Green Res (20 on Weds & Thurs), also 60+ Redwing mainly lower slopes, Fieldfare, 50+ Common Gull (Alan Gibson, Bob Watts). *Alperton: 2 Tufted Duck m f (David Howdon) Alperton grid ref TQ185835 *Beddington Farmlands: adult Kittiwake, '''adult Glaucous Gull, Water Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper (Peter Alfrey, BFBG) pics here *Crayford Marshes: male Ruff, Spotted Redshank, Golden Plover, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Little Egret, c700 Dunlin, c80 Redshank (Kev Jarvis) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: c25 Redwing, 2 Stock Dove (Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Jack Snipe, Caspian Gull x Herring Gull hybrid 1st winter, Chiffchaff, '''Mealy Redpoll, Brambling (R.Kaye) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest m in scrub next to Hackney Marshes gate at 1030 then S along towpath (Alastair Dent) *Northolt & Greenford CP: 4 Shoveler on scrape, m Sparrowhawk (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Staines Moor: 2 Raven (site first), 4 Water Pipit, 2 Goosander on Colne (Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler by boardwalk to Staines Moor (Twitter) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Teal pr, Little Egret feeding in field, 2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 6 Stock Dove 3pr (pr displaying), 3 Skylark (1 singing), 4 Meadow Pipit, c30 Redwing, 25 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat pr in cattle field (along canal side fence), Grey Wagtail, 300+ Starling, 82 Chaffinch in paddocks area, Linnet, 3 Redwing in subsong, singing male Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit, singing Chiffchaff along canal (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 35 Linnet, 4 Skylark, 6 Redwing, 50+ Jackdaw, Great Black-backed Gull 2s, 20+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1000+ Common Gull, 800+ Black-headed Gull, 20+ Herring Gull, 9 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Great Crested Grebe back on Heronry, Little Grebe on flooded Roding, 100+ Gadwall, 9 Pochard, 6 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, 250+ Jackdaw in pre-roost on Wanstead golf course, 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft). 'Friday 7th February 2014' *Barkingside: Blackcap giving 'subsong' fr bushes by Mossford Ln entrance to ICHS (Nigel May). *Bow Creek: 4 Redshank, Common Sandpiper (James Palmer). *Bushy Park: 34 Gadwall, Water Rail, Woodcock, 8 Meadow Pipits, 50 Redwings, f Reed Bunting (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: 6 Corn Bunting, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, fem Peregrine, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 34 Shelduck, 41 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail (James Palmer). *Fairlop Waters: red-head Goosander main lake (Steve Bacon) *Gallions Reach: Kestrel, 26 Redshank, Oystercatcher, Curlew (James Palmer). *Grovelands Park: 2 Siskin, c30 Redwing, 4 Egyptian Geese (John Colmans). *Lee Valley Friday Lake: 2 red-head Smew (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley Hall Marsh: male Stonechat, Little Egret (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Rammey Marsh: Chiffchaff opp Govt Row at 1520 (Martin Shepherd). *Lee Valley, Royal Gunpowder Mills: 3 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Siskin, Coal Tit (Martin Shepherd). TL375015 *Little Britain: 7 Little Egrets, 2 Wren, 2 Buzzards over, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Gull, Song Thrush, 5 Greylags, Kingfisher (Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: Golden Plover (flew over during rain 0715 towards marsh), Bittern (main lake S shore), Caspian Gull 1st-winter (resr lagoon) am, 3 Redpoll, 16 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Shelduck (Adam Salmon); Bittern flew to roost on N side main lake from S shore, 5 Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe (Oscar Dewhurst); 2 Pintail pr, Coal Tit, Brambling under feeders (Nick S) *Mayflower Park Wetland: Water Rail (Bob Smith). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 4 Great Crested Grebe -2nd nesting pr York Br Is N side area 13, Chiffchaff English Gdns N end a23 (birdman_euston) *St James's Park: drake Ruddy Duck (not part of collection), fully-winged Red-crested Pochard, drake Aythya hybrid (Tufted Duck x Pochard) (Andrew Self) *Seventy Acres Lake: 2 Ravens landed briefly on pylons in middle of lake then flew off W, Water Rail, drake Goosander (Mike Oakland) *Sewardstone Marsh: 4 Wigeon, 2 Greylag Goose N, female Stonechat, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Staines Moor: 3+ Skylarks singing, 4m Reed Bunting, m Kestrel, Little Egret, 30+ Pied Wagtail, Stonechat, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 15 Fieldfare (Thomas Gibson); Short-eared Owl from 15.30 (Peter Carlill); Red Kite W at 14:15, Merlin NE across moor at 14:40, Snipe flushed at 16:15 (J. Barnes) *Sydenham Hill Wood LNR: Firecrest 11:30 in holly along top path - Sydenham Hill Wood not Cox's Walk - when entering fr Cox's Walk footbridge & up steps with handrail (Daniel Greenwood). *Trent Park: golf course - Little Egret along Merryhills Brook (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Stonechat (pr Bomb Crater/Cow field & f North Marsh), Water Rail by Marina, 50+ Chaffinch, 6 Linnet Back Paddock, 5 Redwing Front Paddock (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger); North Marsh - Pheasant (JW Davies). *Waterworks NR: Goldcrest, 2 Snipe, c50 Teal (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger). *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook (Bob Smith). 'Thursday 6th February 2014' *Beddington Farm: adult Glaucous Gull, juvenile Iceland Gull and 2 Caspian Gulls (adult & 1st-winter), also Shelduck and 2 Egyptian Geese (David Campbell et al) (pics). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin drake on R Ravensbourne (John Archer). *Crayford Marshes: 1st-w Caspian Gull, Ruff, Spotted Redshank, Yellow-legged Gull 3rd-w, 4 Rock Pipit, Curlew, 2 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 3 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 20 Shelduck, 20 Teal, 35 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Ewell Village: Grey Wagtail, 3 Kingfisher, 59 Mallard, 7 Redwing (Neil Batten). *Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: 9 Goosander (Simon Papps). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, Siskin, Brambling, 5 Redpoll, 11 Redwing (Adam Salmon); 330 Canada Goose, 14 Greylag, 3 Shelduck, 53 Egyptian Goose, 2 Pintail, 174 Tufted Duck, 21 Pochard, 2 Mandarin, Bittern, 9 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 5 Water Rail, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 30 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, Chiffchaff only glimpsed & no call but appeared to be of an eastern origin (R.Kaye) *Lonsdale Road Barnes: Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, Redwing (John Gordon) *Lower Morden: Kingfisher on Pyl Brook, 100 Lesser Black-backed Gulls on fields (Bob Smith) *Regent's Park: 3 Grey Heron incubating on Heron_Is area 8 (birdman_euston) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Water Rail (Conrad Ellam) *Sydenham Hill Wood LNR: Firecrest 14:30, c40 Redwing (Julian Snowdon, Daniel Greenwood). *Walton-on-Thames: adult Mediterranean Gull still on Thames at Cowey Sale by Walton Bridge at 10am (Twitter). *Wanstead Flats: 7 Skylark 2 singing, 20+ Linnet, 5 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 2 Pochard, 14 Mute Swan (Jub) (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 10 Gadwall, 6 Tufted Duck (Shoulder of Mutton), Redwing, 4 Stock Dove (Nick Croft). *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook (Bob Smith). 'Wednesday 5th February 2014' *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kestrel, 2 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: adult Caspian Gull, 4 Yellow-legged Gull (2ad 3rd-w 1st-w), Corn Bunting, male Peregrine, Curlew, Green Sandpiper, 2 Rock Pipit, c450 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis) *East India Dock Basin: 21 Shelduck, 12 Teal, 39 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Enfield Ridgeway: Red Kite over rd in wind (Brian Dawton) *Foots Cray Meadows: Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 3 Little Grebe, 20 Tufted Duck, 2 Mute Swan, 200+ Black-headed Gull, 10 Redwing (Andy Meaton) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 91 Teal, 59 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 5 Snipe, 8 Redpoll (WWT website); Brambling (C.Beazley) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest in Bed1b/Bed2 c1015 (DJP Miller) *Richmond Park: 4 Grey Heron - 2 pairs nesting upper pen pond island (one pair started nesting there last year) (J.Wilczur). *Staines Moor: 4 Water Pipit, 2 Goosander, 50 Pied Wagtail, 4 Little Egret, Reed Bunting, Linnet, 10+ Meadow Pipit (Twitter) *Walton-on-Thames: 2 Mediterranean Gull (ad & 2cy - both attaining hoods) showing very well & coming to bread on Thames just south of Walton Bridge 0830-0940 (park in Cowey Sale car park on Walton Ln on Walton side of river) - Meds also getting onto flooded field across river at Thames Meadow where watched displaying amongst 1500 Black-headed Gulls (park on Walton Ln on Shepperton side of river & walk south to Thames Meadow to view - note Thames Meadow is a private road so please view from entrance) (Lee Dingain). *Wanstead Flats: 45 Linnet, 5 Skylark, Little Owl (Josh Selfe) *Wanstead Park: Bullfinch, Chiffchaff, 15+ Redwing chased by Sparrowhawk (Josh Selfe) 'Tuesday 4th February 2014' *Alexandra Park: 16+ Shoveler Wood Green Res, 2 Common Teal pr Tunnel Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park Lake: 2 Peregrine on gasometer (1 buzzed a crow by cafe & later male after 2 finches within inches over lake), Grey Heron nests seem down to about 27, 130 Cormorants (with more coming in all the time), 3+ Gadwall, 3+ Shoveler (Michael Mac). *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, 2 Water Rails, Kingfisher, 80+ Redwings, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 26 Siskins, 3 Reed Buntings (Tony Duckett). *Cranford CP: Kestrel, Nuthatch, 4 Redwing, Little Grebe, 2 Goldfinch, Dunnock, Greenfinch (Sue Giddens) *Harmondsworth Moor: Bateman's Orchard - sub-singing Cetti's Warbler (Adam Cheeseman) *Hayes UB4 (Uxbridge Rd): Rook feeding on grass verge (Neil Anderson) *Lewisham SE13 (Ladywell Rd): f Sparrowhawk S 10:30 (Patrick English). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 190 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 54 Lapwing, c20 Redwing N, Brambling, Siskin (WWT website) *Loughton: tube stn - 2 Redwing subsong (Barry Jones). *Regent's Park: 2 Kestrel pr mating Wetland Pen area 32 - 2mos earlier than last yr (birdman_euston) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl 16:40, Water Pipit, 3 Little Egrets (Surrey Birders) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 7 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, adult Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Redwing (TeRNS) *Stoney Wood Lake: Mandarin, Cormorant, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Reeves’s Muntjac (Andrew Haynes). *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, 2 Common Snipe, Water Rail, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser Redpoll (P Kite). *Tyttenhanger GP: Green Sandpiper, c60 Lapwing, 8 Tree Sparrow, Chiffchaff, 2 Bullfinch, 3+ Buzzard, Red Kite (Steve Blake/Alan Gardiner) *Wanstead Flats: Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Redwing, 7 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, Little Grebe, 16 Pochard, 5 Shoveler, 25 Gadwall, 26 Mute Swan, Redpoll sp, 25+ Redwing (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest just north of Queensmere 11.50 (Peter Carlill) 'Monday 3rd February 2014' *Brent Reservoir: 45 Pochard, female Scaup/Tufted hybrid still present, 34 Common Snipe, 3 Lapwing, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher (Roy Beddard, Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 7 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham: purposeful flock of 25+ Lapwing SW over Clapham High St 0800 (Mark H). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 13 Shelduck, 56 Teal, 29 Tufted Duck, Common Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, Cormorant - the Estonian-ringed bird still present (John Archer). *Islington N1 (Mildmay Grove N): 2 Redwing 9.00 (Jon Agar) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: 2-3 Smew (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh: 20+ Shoveler, 20+ Gadwall, 18 Wigeon, 150+ Golden Plover high N, 100+ Lapwing, Kingfisher, Treecreeper, male Stonechat, 2 Siskin (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley Riding Centre: 9 Blackbird, Fieldfare, 21 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, Chaffinch, 15 Magpie (Daniel Whitelegg); Kestrel on roof of entrance (Sue Barry) *London Wetland Centre: Brambling, 9 Redpoll, 7 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 2 Bittern, 2 Shelduck (Adam Salmon). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 2 Snipe, Grey Heron, 6 Goldfinches, 2 Herring Gulls, Common Gull (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Peregrine (m SE 1150 & f S 1310) (birdman_euston) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl at north end from 16.45, Merlin f caught & devoured pipit, 10 Little Egret (6 feeding & 4 W at roosting time), 4 Water Pipit on floods, Water Rail on river at base of bushes c200yd south of northern concrete bridge (Roger Morton). 7 Water Pipit (Twitter). *Tooting Commons: Tooting Graveney Common - 40+ group of Magpies 3pm (Steve Woolfenden) *Walthamstow Marshes: 200 Starlings, Dunnock, 2 Pied Wagtail, 25 Carrion Crow, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 350 Black-headed Gulls (Daniel Whitelegg). *Wanstead Flats: 54 Linnet, 2+ Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting, singing Chaffinch, 20 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 600+ Common Gull, 400+ Black-headed Gull, 13+ Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, 10 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: 4 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 10 Mallard, 43 Teal, 8 Coot, 10 Moorhen, 2 Blackbird, Green Woodpecker, Pochard (Daniel Whitelegg). *Woodford: Cricket pitch - 16 Black-headed Gulls (Daniel Whitelegg). 'Sunday 2nd February 2014' *Bowyer's Water: drake Goosander (Ian Bradshaw) *Brent Reservoir: Greylag Goose, c200 Tufted Duck, 37 Pochard, 24 Snipe, 3 Lapwing - hides fully accessible now (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard & Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, Goldcrest, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). *Cheshunt: 3 Siskins alders by dog circuit (Ian Bradshaw) Ian where is the dog circuit please = just north of Cheshunt Stn *Hall Marsh: male Stonechat, 2 Raven over (SE Herts RSPB) *Holland Park: Northern Long-tailed Tit reported (Birdguides). No doubt more info would be very much appreciated by many! BD. ''Bill Haines reported 2 probable ''europaeus hybrids he ringed here in late 2013 no doubt one of them being this bird.'' But Northern race is nominate ssp caudatus b_e.'' Is it possible that Birdguides just relayed the forum message about this bird ? dt *Hooks Marsh Lake: 3 drake Smews (2ad & 1st-w), 3 Goosanders (drake & 2 ducks) (Ian Bradshaw). *Lee Valley - Friday Lake: 2 red-head Smew (SE Herts RSPB, Ian Bradshaw) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, Jack Snipe, 5 Snipe, 44 Lapwing, Tawny Owl, Brambling (WWT website). *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest m at 1305 & 1315 just south of north pipe, 2-3 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Little Grebe, Jay, 2 Teal pr, Goldeneye (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 41 Greylag, 16 Egyptian Goose -nesting under way, 3 Shelduck, 2 Mandarin pr, 20 Gadwall -pr mating, 48 Shoveler, 34 Red-crested Pochard, 152 Pochard, 192 Tufted Duck, 29 Grey Heron, 4 Kestrel 2pr, Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe pr salvaging flooded nest, 12 Redwing (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: 2 Stonechat pr Martin's Pond (3 other prs recently), 1200 Woodpigeon (J.Wilczur). *River Lee CP: south side - small mixed flock of c4 Lesser Redpoll and c4 Siskin, Common Buzzard over (SE Herts RSPB). *St James's Park: Coot on nest, 2 Little Grebe trilling, 5 Cormorant, 2 Teal (are they part of the collection?) (Matt Reed). *Staines Moor: 2 Cormorant over, Grey Heron, 7 Little Egret, 3 Little Grebe, 15+ Meadow Pipit, Short-eared Owl quartering the moor at 1630, 9 Skylark, Stonechat (Richard Woolley). Hi Richard, whereabouts on the moor did you see the SEO? Thanks. It was hunting in the North East corner near the wooden footbridge (RW). *Staines Reservoir: m Scaup (N basin), 20+ Goldeneye, Great Northern Diver (S basin), 2 Black-necked Grebe (S basin), Slavonian Grebe seen earlier by others (N basin), Red Kite western bank, Buzzard NW corner (Neil Anderson). *Tooting Commons: north end ('Triangle Field') - c50 Redwing, Nuthatch, singing Song Thrush, calling Green Woodpecker (heard only), Common Buzzard over N (mobbed by 4 Carrion Crow) (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 3 Buzzard (James Palmer); Woodcock (Robin White per RM Callf). *Waltham Abbey: 4 Common Buzzard at 1235 over Beach Hill Pk TQ403988 between Avey Ln & A121 (Martin Shepherd). 'Saturday 1st February 2014' *Brent Reservoir: Main & Heron_hides inaccessible due to extremely high water level - 2 Egyptian Geese, Canada x Greylag hybrid ('Granada Goose'), 35+ Pochard, 170+ Tufted Duck, Tufted x Scaup hybrid, 11 Snipe, 2 Water Rail, 14 Grey Heron, 15+ Redwings (Brent Birders, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones et al). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Mandarin, 7 Redwing (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: fem Stonechat, c10 Lesser Redpoll, 50+ Siskin (Bill Dykes). *Canons Farm: 400 Fieldfare, 200 Redwing, 450 Linnet (Steve Gale). *Crayford Marshes: Corn Bunting, Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, Kingfisher, 4 Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, c1000 Dunlin, c70 Redshank, c350 Lapwing (Kev Jarvis & Ralph Todd) *Ewell Village: adult Yellow-Legged Gull low SW over London Rd c12.20 - part of large continuous sw gull movement 11.00-12.30 (flocks of 30-80) (Neil Batten). *Finsbury Park: 6 Shovelers, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 8 Gadwalls (boating lake) (Ian Bradshaw) *Globe Town: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose on canal (Matt Reed). *Grovelands Park: 6 Lesser Redpoll in birch trees nr Broadwalk entrance (Phil Rhodes). *Haggerston Park: 3 Moorhens on tiny pond (Matt Reed). *Holyfield Hall Farm: Red Kite W at 1110, 2 Common Buzzard, c2000 Black-headed Gull (Martin Shepherd). *Kilburn: Jay over St Cuthberts Rd (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck pr, 2 Pintail pr, 3m Mandarin Duck, 2 Peregrine pr - f landed on marsh to bathe, Kestrel m caught a Blue_Tit, 4 Snipe, c70 Lapwing, c120 Herring Gull incl 2 with NTGG rings, Chiffchaff h, Brambling - S route feeders (J.Wilczur, O.Dewhurst & M.Honey et al). *Mile End Park: Ecology Pavilion - 2 Mallard, 2 Coot, Moorhen; Millenium Park - Coot (Matt Reed). *Northolt UB5 5AX (White Hart Rbt): 40+ House Sparrow at roost at dawn (Neil Anderson). *Pinner Green HA5: Red Kite over 1430 (Charlie Farrell) *Regent's Park: pinioned Smew, pinioned Scaup, 2 Kestrel m&f together in tree, Red-crested Pochard (Sue Huckle). *Swanscombe Marsh: Raven over at 0900 & 1135, also Peregrine with prey on pylon, 14 Shelduck, Curlew, 30 Redshank, 7 Turnstone, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self). *Ten Acre Wood area: (parts of wood under deep water from overflowing brook) - 8 Teal, Buzzard, f Sparrowhawk, 45 Lapwing, Snipe, 50+ Redwing, 40+ Fieldfare, Nuthatch, 28 Linnet (Neil Anderson). *Thorney CP: Bullfinch m, Kingfisher between two bridges, Dunnock, 21 Pochards, 40 Tufted Ducks, 2 Goldfinch, 7 Great Crested Grebes, 4 Mute Swan (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker and 50+ Redwings at Oakfields/Mill Hill, Red Kite over Ellern Mede Farm 1215, also 3 Bullfinch, 2 Kestrel, 4 Mandarin, 4 Teal, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Treecreeper (Ian Ellis). *Wanstead Flats: 40 Linnet, 10+ Skylark (including song-flighting bird), Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, Common Snipe, Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 10 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler - many gulls (mostly Common and Black-headed) (Nick Croft). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿